


Heathers

by Sakusasfacemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alot of Heathers scenes, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Dead girl walking scene, F/F, Heathers: The Musical References, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Sakusa Kiyoomi/ Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Osasuna, Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: The Theater kids and the football kids have to join up, how will it all  go since there doing the musical Heathers and Osamu and Suna are the main characters
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Osamu started to stand up on the mattress, “ ‘Cause Heather says I gots to go, your my last meal on death row” Suna sat up and tried to say something but Osamu made a mouth shut motion, “Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys” he started to circle Suna’s groin. “Oh god,” someone from the audience said.

“Alright gather around everyone”

All the football players gathered around Daichi, “So you guys know how Bokuto, Kuroo, and Atsumu thought it was a wonderful idea to sneak into the school and break the bathroom doors” everyone looked at the three boys who started to turn red. “Well, since the school can't afford to expel them, they've decided to do something else.” everyone was quiet for a while. “What's the punishment” Bokuto asked, Daichi sighed, “They're going to let me know tomorrow, and the worst part is that we have to do it as a team.”

“OIKAWA STOP JUMPING AROUND” someone shouted, all the football players turned to the noise, three boys were walking on the sidewalk on the other side of the fence that separated the school and the field. “Osa-chan stop being a party pooper, you got freaking Veronica” Osamu groaned, the three stopped walking and were completely oblivious to the others watching. “And you got Heather chandler, she dies” Osamu smirked as Oikawa shrieked, “Stop teasing him Osamu-san”

Osamu pouted as Oikawa smiled, “Thank you Keji-chan” Akaashi turned his head away, “I didn't do it for you, the whole football team is watching” Osamu and Oikawa went pale, then scoffed, “Ew” Oikawa said, he turned away and started to walk, “See ya Osamu” Oikawa said, Akaashi waved and followed the boy. “OSAMU” someone shouted, the other groaned and looked at the screamer. His brother. Practice had just ended so now everyone was exiting the field, one person in particular caught Osamu’s eye. Beautiful fox eyes, really muscular, unlike Osamu who had a feminine shape. “Shut up ratsumu” Osamu took his eyes off the boy he was simping for.

“Who’s this” Iwaizumi asked, everyone, crowded the twins, Osamu’s breathing started to go faster since he was surrounded by strong hot men. “Oh this is my twin, Osamu” Atsumu put his arm around his brother, they all looked at Osamu, when the boy who Osamu was staring at before was looking at him Osamu started to blush and he hid his face in his hands causing everyone to tilt their head. “‘Samu your gay is showing” Atsumu teased, Osamu lifted his head and glared at his brother, “Oh so you weren't having a gay panic over your wide receiver, what was his name? Oh right Sakusa” Atsumu gasped, everyone looked at Sakusa who was wide-eyed, he was also thankful he had a mask to cover his blush.

Atsumu started to walk pulling his brother's arm, “That's enough out of you, how about I buy you onigiri to shut you up yeah” Osamu nodded and his brother let go of his arm and the two began to walk home. “Did you guys know he had a brother?” Matsukawa asked, everyone, shook their heads. “He’s feminine and better looking,” Suna said, they all looked at him. Suna had a blush spread across his face. “SIMP ALERT”

The next day the theatre kids sat in a circle on the stage, “So, Today we are starting with our personal favorite. Candy store. Before we start I have news” Suga told them, he was the director. “So you guys heard about the football players breaking in right.” some people looked at Osamu who groaned in disappointment. “Well, as their punishment they have to help and perform in our play” all the theater kids groaned and that's when the doors opened showing Kiyoko the assistant manager, “Their here”. Suga turned to the others, “Ok, Heathers, Veronica, and Martha get in position”

Oikawa, Akaashi, and Makki got in position with Osamu, the football team came in and took seats in the audience. Oikawa pointed off to somewhere and shouted, “HIT IT BITCH” Osamu got into his mood, “Are we gonna have a problem” Oikawa and lifted his arms halfway up, “You got a bone to pick,” He started to walk circles around Osamu “You've come so far why now are you pulling on my DICK” Oikawa stopped right in front of Osamu. “I’d normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch” Oikawa looked out to the crowd “But I'm feeling nice here's some advice listen up beeyotch”

(Imagine them doing the Candy store scene from the musical here, https://youtu.be/A6BZMAhlpCY”)

Once the song was finished everyone started to clap, “See no one can play Regina or Heather Chandler but me” Oikawa whipped his hair, “Of course no one can, you too much of a bitch to be anyone else” Makki said, everyone started to laugh, “Your right, You right” Oikawa nodded, Osamu pulled Akaashi and Oikawa onto one side of the stage, everyone stared at them, “I got them, they came in the mail yesterday” Osamu whispered, Oikawa squealed. “SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP” Suga looked at them, and the three males exited the stage.

“So” Suga ignored them and looked at the football team, “I need someone to play JD, you have to be able to sing, and be gay” all the football players looked at Suna, “He’s gay and can sing very good,” Kuroo said, Suna sighed and nodded. Suga came down from the stage and handed him a piece of paper, “Please memorize your parts right now because we're about to do this scene” Suna nodded and started to go over the song. “The rest of you can go help the tech crew, Atsumu you stay though” Kinoshita came from the back with a smile, “Oh god you guys might want to stay for a minute” Suga titled his head.

“COME ON OUT” Kinoshita shouted, and walked Oikawa, Akaashi, and Makki in costumes. Oikawa was in a Heather Chandler outfit, with the skirt, knee-high socks, and heels. Akaashi was in a Heather Duke costume and Makki in a Heather Mc, McNamara Costume. They all had hair clips with the respected colors of their characters. “HOT DAMN” Nishinoya shouted, “You guys look so cute” Tendou complimented. “Where’s Veronica?” Kinoshita asked.

Osamu came running out with mallets in his hands, they had a red, green, yellow, or blue stripe on them. He handed the right mallet to his friends, “ ‘SAMU YOUR LEGS LOOK GREAT IN THOSE SOCKS” Atsumu shouted, Osamu started to blush as everyone laughed. “Also I have your black shorts on under this, you're not getting them back,” Osamu said, Atsumu went wide-eyed, “How can you guys walk in those” Bokuto asked, “We did Mean girls last time, we had to wear heels for the whole time” Oikawa answered.

“Alright, we're doing the ‘Dead Girl Walking’ scene. Kinoshita and Tendou, go get the mattress” Osamu started to blush as Oikawa and Makki made ‘Ooh’ noise, “J-Just a question whose Jason” Osamu asked, Suga pointed at Suna. “Oh god” Osamu muttered, Oikawa came from behind him and grabbed the mallet out his hand “Be glad we go to a mainly gay school because it's about to get spicy” Osamu whipped his head at his friend. “Suna, come on up,” Suga instructed. Suna put the paper down and started to walk onto the stage. “OK, everyone but Suna and Osamu gets off the stage, I need to talk to them.”

As Suga pulled the two boys to the side Kinoshita and Tendou brought out a mattress and went to the audience. “Osamu did you watch the video I sent you” Osamu nodded and started to fidget with his fingers, “Good. Suna I hope you read the notes I put on there. Remember to get sexual, kiss just feel the song ok” Suna and Osamu looked at each other and nodded. The two walked back on the stage very flustered, “IT'S ABOUT TO GET SPICEYY” Tendou shouted, the football players looked at him, “What do you mean” Atsumu asked, Oikawa leaned forward, “This is a sexual scene, just watch” Atsumu gulped and then looked back to his brother and Suna.

Suna laid down on the bed and pretended to play on his phone, Osamu stood behind him a ways away. The music started.

(This is what I wrote this scene based off of if you want to watch the actual scene to get the idea, https://youtu.be/9Ob_AQACYHA)

“ _ **The Demon Queen of highschool has decreed it**_ ” Osamu sung,

“ _ **She says Monday, 8 am ill be deleted. They’ll hunt me down in the study hall, stuff, and mount me on the wall. Thirty hours to live, how shall I spend them**_ ” Osamu ran his hand through his hair.

“ _ **I don't have to stay and die like cattle. I could change my name and ride up to Seattle**_ ” Osamu sang.

“ ** _But I don't own a motorbike_** ” Osamu sighed, He looked at Suna, “ ** _Wait_** ”

He pointed at Suna, “ _ **Here’s an Option that I like**_ ” Oikawa and his theater buddies were getting excited, the football boys looked at them confused, “Atsumu, it's about to get hot real fast. Don't cringe” Suga warned

“ ** _Spend these thirty hours getting freaky!_** ” Osamu held the note and squatted down moving his legs each way, gripping onto his skirt. He stood up and shouted, “ ** _YEAH_** ”

Oikawa and the others screamed and shouted ‘yeah’ at him.

Osamu put his arms out, “ _ **I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking**_ ” he put his hands on his hips.

“ ** _I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking_** ”

Osamu started to walk closer to Suna to the point he was at the edge of the bed but facing the audience, “ ** _Before they punched my clock. I'm snapping off your window lock, got no time to knock_** '' Osamu started to run his feminine hands across his body, gripping the skirt and shirt. “ ** _I'm a dead girl walking_** ”

“What the hell is he doing?” Atsumu asked, “isn't it hot?” Oikawa asked many people but Atsumu nodded. Osamu started to walk over to Suna.

Suna sat up, “ ** _Veronica! What’re you doing in my room_** ” Osamu put his finger over Suna’s mouth, “ ** _Shhh_** ”

“ ** _Sorry but I really had to wake you. See, I've decided I must ride you till I break you_** ” Osamu put one of his legs between Suna’s legs and the other one on the outside. “Holy shit,” Atsumu said, “God damn, didn't know yall did this in Theater '' Mattsun said.

Osamu started to stand up on the mattress, “ ** _‘Cause Heather says I gots to go, your my last meal on death row”_** Suna sat up and tried to say something but Osamu made a mouth shut motion, “ ** _Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys_** ” he started to circle Suna’s groin. “Oh god,” someone from the audience said.

Osamu jumped off the bed, “ ** _Come on_**!” he started to run his hands across his body again seductively, “ ** _Tonight I'm yours, I'm your dead girl walking_** ” Osamu put his hands on the bed and looked at Suna like he wanted to eat him, he started to crawl up towards his face,

“ ** _Get on all fours! Kiss this dead girl walking_** ” Suna started to sit up again looking up at Osamu, “ ** _Let's go you know the drill_** ” Osamu started to hit the back off his hand against his other hand, “ ** _I'm hot and pissed and on the pill_** ” Suna started to put his hands on the side of Osamu’s thighs “HEY CUT THAT OUT” Atsumu got up but was forced down by Daichi, Osamu pushed Suna back down, “ ** _Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking_** ”

Osamu softly grabbed Suna’s head and brought it closer to his, “ _ **And you know, you know, you know** It's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, But I can't agree_” Osamu looked out into the crowd, “ ** _So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there. In here it's beautiful_** ” Osamu winked and then shouted, “ ** _Let's make this beautiful_**!”

" ** _That works for me._** " Suna said Osamu pulled Suna into a kiss, everyone but Atsumu whistled, it was a very heated makeout with Suna running his hands up Osamus skirt, Osamu running his hands all up and down Suna’s back and hair. After a while, Osamu pushed Suna back down on the bed and shouted with his arm up, “ ** _YEAH_**!”

He started to take off the blue blazer leaving the white shirt, **_“Full Steam ahead take this dead girl walking_** ” they two of them both stood upon the bed, Osamu started to remove the suspenders from his shoulders as Suna started to unbuckle his belt, “ ** _How’d you find my address_** ”

“ ** _Let’s break the bed, Rock this dead girl walking_** ”

“ ** _I think you tore my mattress_** ,” Suna said

Suna got on his knees on the bed looking up at Osamu “ ** _NO sleep for you better chug that Mountain Dew!_** ” Osamu first ran his finger down Suna’s chest and then Osamu ripped his shirt open revealing his chest, you could see his abs but his skin was very soft almost like a girl. “HOLY SHIT THEATER IS WILD” Bokuto screamed but was shushed by everyone, Atsumu was the most uncomfortable.

“ ** _Okay, Okay,_** ” Suna said

“ ** _Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear_** ” Osamu grabbed Suna’s unbuckled belt and ripped it from his pants and then slapped it on the bed.

“ ** _Okay, Okay,_** ” Suna said

Osamu then softly slapped Suna, “ ** _Slap me pull my hair, Touch me_** ” Osamu grabbed Suna’s hand and proceeded to make his hand touch his chest and then his butt pulling them closer together to where their lips touched as they sang.

“ ** _There and there and there_** ” Osmau and Suna sung,

“ ** _And no more talking_** ” Osamu tilted his head back, “ ** _Woah_**!” Suna sang.

**_“Love this dead girl walking!”_ **

**_“Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, yeah, yeah”_ **

“ ** _Love this dead girl_** ” Suna laid back on the bed and Osamu climbed on top of him

“ ** _Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, wait, wait”_**

_**“Walking!”** _

**_“Love this dead girl!”_ **

“ ** _Yeah!, Yeah!, Yeah!_** ” They made sexual moves while they sang

" _ **Ow**_!" Suna leaned forward.

“ ** _Yeah_**!” They sang together and they kissed again. The lights started to dim until you couldn't see who was on the stage.

“YES BITCH YALL DID THAT” Oikawa screamed running to the stage, the lights came back on showing a very flustered Osamu and Suna, everyone clapped, “NICE SUNA'' one of them said, Atsumu was just disgusted and he walked out the theater, “ ‘Tsumu wait'' Osamu walked off the stage and followed after his brother. “Oh my god, Suna are you sure you've never acted before '' Makki asked, Suna shrugged, “In junior high, I took singing and acting classes, it's been a while since I acted. Hope I did good”  
Suga walked up to Suna and put his hands on his shoulder, “that was great, do you mind if I post the video to our theater site” Suna shrugged, “I don't care, it's up to Omsau I guess.” Suga squealed, “The sexual tension I felt during that was-” Mattsun said, “Astronomical” Makki finished, “You guys should date” Suga smirked and started to blush, “Ok, everyone but the main actors needs to go help with props so shoo”

“ ‘Tsumu wait!” Atsumu stopped walking, “What's your deal?” Osamu asked, Atsumu faced his brother, “I don't like seeing you do that stuff” Osamu made a face, “It's acting, for a MUSICAL. I'm doing something I love, just be supportive” Atsumu sighed and nodded. Osamu turned around and started to walk, “Your ass looks great in that skirt by the way” Osamu turned his head at him and smiled.


	2. Dead Boy Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is finally here, i spent a long time on this for some reason too

𝑵𝒆𝒙𝒕 𝒅𝒂𝒚

Weird. That's all Osamu could think of, when he walked down the halls of his school everyone kept on glancing at him and their phone. He arrived at his locker and started to put his stuff in it, "OSAMU" someone shouted. 

Osamu knew that voice too well, "What is it Oikawa" the boy groaned as he shut his locker to face his friend, he then realized that Akaashi was standing there as well. Oikawa took out his phone and shoved it in Osamu's face, "Sugawara posted the video of yesterday and it's got a lot of views. Everyone wants to know if you two are dating" Oikawa ranted.

The look on the boys face was horror, that was a very spicy scene that he wasn't even comfortable with doing. "That's why everyone is staring at me" Osamu whispered, Oikawa quickly nodded his head.

"Would Miya Osamu please come to the office please" someone said over the intercom

All eyes went on Osamu, "Well shit" he muttered, Akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine, the school isn't that strict on stuff like that" Akasshi reassured, Osamu nodded and started to walk towards the office trying his hardest not to look at anyone. He knew that some people hates the video, even though it's a very small group, there where still homophobic people in the school. Plus there where the Suna fan girls that love him and would hate if he got in a relationship.

✰ 𝑖 𝑛 𝑡 ℎ 𝑒 𝑜 𝑓 𝑓 𝑖 𝑐 𝑒✰

Osamu sat in the principals office, on his screen was the video from the day before, "Now your probably wondering why I called you down here" the principal said as he looked at Osamu who was fidgeting in his seat. Osamu slowly nodded and tried not to make eye contact, "Your not in trouble for the video so you can calm down" Osamu sighed in relief and finally looked the principal in the eye.

"Now, a lot of people have seen the video" the principal said, he clasped his hands together on the desk. Osamu got nervous again and broke eye contact, "And, the video reached the heathers cast" the principal continued, Osamu swears he stopped breathing. Heathers was his favorite musical even if it was in english he took english classes just so he could understand it.

Osamu looked at the principal wide eyed, "They sent a video expressing how much they liked . They really liked your video" Osamu broke out in tears, he kept on bowing at the principal, "Make sure you tell that partner of yours" the principal smirked as Osamu started to blush.

Once he exited the principals office, people where now whispering about him as he walked through the halls. He didn't mention about the principals office to anyone. As he entered the lunch room the noise went silent. People again started to whisper, "OSAMU YOU SON OF A BITCH" someone shouted. 

Everyone looked at the noise, it came from a girl who was standing on the table, at this point the theater kids walked in, Oikawa and Akaashi immediately stepped behind Osamu as the girl walk towards them. "WHY DID YOU TAKE SUNA AWAY FROM US YOU SLUT" she shouted, everyone gasp. Osamu flinched and he felt Oikawa's anger and Akaashi, Suga was about to come up to them but stopped whe Osamu shook his head.

"Oops, sorry didn't know he belong to you" he sarcastically said, the girl slapped his tray onto the floor and his food splattered on the floor. "Oh helllll no" Oikawa said while clapping his hands since he didn't get any food. "I know this bitch didn't just-" Oikawa was getting ready to pop off on her but Osamu just sighed and crossed his arms.

The two where have a stare off but then the doors opened and a loud noise was heard, "Come on Daichi just do it" everyone in the gym looked at the jocks who had just entered the lunch room. The girl then fell to the floor and screamed, "Osamu you bitch, why'd you just push me like that" she wined, everyone else then started to take out their phones and record the ordeal.

Atsumu and the others looked at them and seen Osamu towering over her and a lunch tray on the floor, "Yo what's going on" he asked as they approached the jocks, the girl looked at them and then seen Suna and smirked, "Suna please help me" Suna flinched but didn't move, "OH MY GOD GET THE HELL UP." Oikawa boomed, the theatre kids backed away knowing what could happen when he's like this.

"FIRST YOU START SHOUTING AT HIM THEN YOU THROW HIS FOOD ON THE GROUND THEN YOUR TRYING TO GET HIM IN TROUBLE BECAUSE HE LOOKS BETTER WITH SUNA THEN YOU DO. GET THE HELL OVER YOUR SELF YOU BITCH" Oikawa shouted at her, there was a long silence before someone snickered. They all looked over to see Osamu with a hand over his mouth, "BAHAHAAHA" he laughed. "Anyways I need to talk to you guys and, your buying me lunch tomorrow" he told the girl.

After that everything went back to normal and the theater kids sat with the jocks, "Ok so what happened in the office, was it about the video?" Suga asked, everyone looked at Osamu. "Yeah, they aren't mad actually. They told me something.... interesting" Osamu said, "Well what did they say" Atsumu impatiently asked, "Well the cast of Heathers, the american version, seen it and they sent a video show how much they liked it." Osamu fangirled, the theatre kids smiled at him. 

Suna got up from the table and went to the bathroom, "Ok now spill, do you like Suna or not" Kuroo asked, Osamu's face started to heat up and he shrugged then his phone buzzed. They all watched as Osamu read the text, "Sorry guys I have to go" he said as he stood up, "But-" Atsumu said, Osamu winked at him, "Decisions are happening over here" Osamu cut him off. "That sly son of a bitch just quoted Hamilton" Makki said.

Osamu walked into the bathroom as told and as soon as he stepped foot in it he was met with a pair of soft lips just like the day before. Once separated, Osamu smirked at the person "Oh Suna, was yesterday not enough" he teased, Suna smirked back.

"Nope not enough, you can't act like that and not expect me to want more Osamu" he said in a seductive voice. The two stared at each other with their blush deepening, Osamu then pulled the boy closer to him, "I-Is T-The d-door L-Locked" Suna asked through kisses, Osamu nodded as he ran his fingers down the others shirt.

Suna then moved down to the others neck leaving hickeys all around, he knew he was doing it good by Osamu's moans. The bell rung which stopped their make out session, Osamu and Suna started to fix their hair in the mirror. "Wanna come over after school" Suna asked, Osamu looked at him and smirked, "Cant wait to get me in the sheets huh, my we've only known each other for a day" Suna rolled his eyes and unlocked the bathroom. "But yes, I'll go home with you after practice" Osamu answered.

When Suna walked out the bathroom people stared at him wondering who those hickeys belonged too. After a minute Osamu walked out the bathroom too, thankfully no one payed attention to him. He quickly went to his locker and started to get his books for his next class, "OSAMU MIYA" someone shouted, Osamu internally groaned at the voice. Oikawa and Akaashi walked over to him, with the more dramatic one slamming his locker. That damn Oikawa. 

"THE HELL IS THAT HICKEY ON YOUR NECK YOUNG BOY" Oikawa shouted, Osamu shushed him. Akaashi ran his fingers over the hickey, "It's weird how both Suna and Osamu came back with-" Akaashi stopped talking, Oikawa started to smile and then he started to run, "TOORU GET BACK HERE" Osamu shouted, Akaashi doubled over and started to laugh.  
————————

I've finally posted the second chapter hehe, enjoy


	3. Dead Boy Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter folks

𝑨 𝒇 𝒕 𝒆 𝒓 𝒑 𝒓𝒂 𝒄 𝒕 𝒊 𝒄 𝒆

"Atsumu, I'm going home with Suna today" Osamu told his brother as he gathered all his stuff, "O-Oh Ok- WAIT IS THAT A HICKEY" Atsumu shouted, Osamu quickly placed his hand over it. Someone looked over at Suna who was blushing hard but wasn't making eye contact. "N-No it's a bruise from when you punched me earlier" Osamu lied, but it wasn't really a lie since it did happen during practice but he wasn't punched in the neck.

Osamu looked at Suna and motioned his bead towards the door, "Well were going to head off now" Suna said to break the awkward tension, "GET THAT DICK BITCH" Oikawa shouted, Osamu stared at him wide eyed and with his mouth opened. Nobody could speak after Oikawa said that, "NANI THE FAWK" Atsumu broke the silence, everyone stared at Osamu and Suna who where blushing furiously, "Shush" Osamu said with a finger to his lips, a slight smirk was there which made Oikawa and Suga squeal.

𝐴𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑆𝑢𝑛𝑎 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒

"Mom I'm home and I have a friend over too." Suna called out, a women with dark brown hair and the same fox eyes as Rin poked her head out, she looked at Osamu and smirked. "Ok Rinny don't be too loud, your dad is still sleep" she teased causing the two teenagers to blush. They took of their shoes and Osamu said a quick hello to Suna-san and filled Rin to his room.

They both put their bags down on the floor, "Wanna watch some netflix" Suna asked while turning on his tv, which was kinda big for a room. "Uh sure" Osamu said as he sat on the bed, Suna put on a movie and sat next to Osamu. "Suna, what do you want us to be" Osmau asked half way through the movie, Suna then sat up and looked at the other boy dead in the eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Osamu didn't reject the kiss, in fact he kissed back.

"Does that answer your question" Suna asked once they separated, Osamu out on a thinking face, "I-I think you need to do it again" Suna smirked and took off his shirt showing his rock hard sexy- erm his muscular figure. Osamu gulped as his eyes wandered Suna's body, "Like what you see" Suna teased, Osamu put his arm over his face and slightly nodded.

Suna then moved Osamu's arm away from is face and stared at the flushed boy, "W-well   
a-are you gonna stare all day or are ya gonna kiss me" Osamu stuttered, Suna then put his arms under Osamu and hoisted him up so now Osamu was on Suna's lap. Now they where face to face, both equally red. Next thing the two know they are passionately kissing on Suna's bed, Suna removed Osamu's shirt to kiss his chest and stomach. 

Suna then flipped the two so now his back was on the bed with Osamu on top of him, Osamu then moved to the boys neck and started to suck on the free skin that was there. "Ngh" Suna deeply moaned, Osamu then kissed the others lips making their tongues dance together. 

Once their make out session was done, Osamu found himself with one of Suna's hoodies on, the two where standing infront of Suna's phone with snapchat rolling. This was there way of telling everyone that they where together after only meeting yesterday. But if we're being honest the two have been eyeballing each other for a while but only recently spoke to each other. 

"Bitch" Suna started, Osamu had to suck in his laugh, "Bitch" Osamu said back, "Your my bitch" Suna stepped closer to Osamu, "I'm your bitch" Osamu stepped closer. Suna then picked Osamu up and Osamu wrapped his legs around his boyfriends waist and they kissed. Once the snapchat video ended Suna posted it, they two where about to lay down but Osamu's phone rung, "Hello" he asked into it, "Get your ass home right now" the other person said. 

"Oi chill Mama, here I come" Osamu groaned, he then started to pick his stuff up not bothering to take of the hoodie, Suna walked his boyfriend to the front door forgetting to put a shirt on. "Bye Suna-san" Osamu waved, "Bye Darling" she said back with a smirk. Once Osamu left she approached her son, "Nice Hickeys" she teased, Suna then blushed and ran upstairs leaving her cackling mother alone.

𝑴𝒊𝒚𝒂 𝑹𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒆

Osamu opened the door too see his parents and brother sitting in the living room quietly discussing something, "Hello" he said while taking off his shoes before making his way over to his family. His family looked at him with wide grins, "Whats going on" He asked as he sat next to his mother, "First off, Nice hickey" their dad teased causing Osamu to put his hand over it, "Who's hoodie is this" Momma Miya pointed out which caused Osamu to blush even more. 

"I showed them Suna's story" Atsumu blurted out, Osamu put his face in his hands, "Oh my god why 'Tsumu" Atsumu smirked and shrugged, "THATS IT IM TEXTING SAKUSA FOR YOU" Osamu jumped up and ran to his room they he didn't share with his brother thankfully. Atsumu started to blush and chased after his brother, "I'm glad were accepting parents, not many are like that dear" Momma Miya told her husband, he smiled and nodded.

[Boys who play with Balls]

Osamu: SAKUSA ATSUMU SAID SISNNEMSMS

Sakusa: he said what

Oikawa: Yahoo~

Makki: Sup gays and memes😜

Mattsun: Sup memes and Gays😝

Tendou: AYO🔊WE🔊NOT🔊GON🔊PRETEND🔊LIKE🔊WE🔊AINT🔊SEE SUNAS🔊STORY 

Suga: ....

Bokuto:....

Kuroo:....

Akaashi:.....

Yamaguchi:....

Atsumu:....

Osamu:...

Daichi:....

Iwaizumi:....

Suna:.....

Oikawa: NANI THE FAWK I JUST LOOKED AND I WANT EVERYONE TO GIVE ME MY MONEY

Daichi: Goddammit.

Osamu: nooo comment

Akaashi: wink wink

Oikawa: Did you guys fuck

Suna: Of course

Atsumu: :0

Akaashi: :0

Oikawa: :0

Iwaizumi: :0

Osamu: No. No we didn't. 

Osamu chuckled as he read the conversation, yes Atsumu jumped on him so he didn't say anything to Sakusa but he eventually left. For the first time today Osamu checked his snapchat, of course his messages where filled with questions about them dating. He put his phone down and took out his home work.

"Calculus is a bitch"  
—————————


End file.
